


Crime Re-enactments

by faithinthepoor



Series: Rizzoli and Isles [13]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set following Rebel Without a Pause</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crime Re-enactments

**Author's Note:**

> In my series this follows [Body of Evidence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/621139), [Locard’s Principle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/621144), [Sex Crimes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/621154), [Post-Mortem](http://archiveofourown.org/works/621169), [M'Naghten Rules](http://archiveofourown.org/works/622535), [Genetic Markers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/622575), [Internal Affairs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/625031), [Cause of Death](http://archiveofourown.org/works/629923), [Following Procedure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/631546), [Margin of Error](http://archiveofourown.org/works/636952), [The Golden Hour](http://archiveofourown.org/works/641439) and [Suspicious Circumstances](http://archiveofourown.org/works/651515)

It turns out that there are stranger things in the world than Maura Isles attempting to make a joke. Coming in at number one with a bullet on the list of bizarre things that Jane has experienced is having dinner with Maura’s mother in a non-refined setting. 

This evening’s proceedings are such a contrast to Maura’s ten thousand course dinner party that it doesn’t even bare comparison. The napkins are made of paper, there isn’t a tablecloth in sight and the only thing on this menu with a foreign name is the beer. The truly strange thing is how comfortable Maura’s mother seems. The peanut shells all over the table haven’t bothered her and she didn’t appear at all concerned that they would be unlikely to use knives let alone the fancy utensils that Maura has that have an alarming resemblance to gynaecological equipment. 

If anything Constance Isles fits into this world with ease. In fact she makes the transition with less difficulty than her daughter does. Constance should be sitting there looking at Jane and her mother as though she is have a charming experience with the members of a primitive tribe and thinking of ways to turn this moment into an art piece. She isn’t sure what material Constance would use to convey her biting social commentary but Jane likes to think it would involve scrunched up pieces of paper, empty pizza boxes and pipe cleaners. Instead of seeming condescending and out of place Constance has eaten her burger with relish; she’s a bottle of beer and a wipe of her hand across her mouth away from looking like a native. For some reason this makes Jane angry. It’s one thing to think that Constance, like Maura, comes from a different world, it’s another to realise that Constance has skills that she never bothered to pass on to Maura.

Jane would probably be expressing that anger if Maura didn’t look so damn happy. Maura is positively glowing just because her mother is spending time with her and Jane doesn’t want to be the one to burst her bubble. Constance Isles is not Kathleen Dunne, there is no way she would confess to murder in order to save her child, but to Maura her mother’s little attempt to include her in her life is an equally grand gesture.

There is a definite advantage to realising that Constance Isles has some significant deficits in the parenting department. It allows Jane to feel a lot less awkward about being around her and it means she isn’t particularly worried about the things her own mother says or does. The Rizzolis may be poor country mice but in some ways they are richer than these city mice could ever dream of being. 

Jane would have been content to sit back and watch this strange version of dinner theatre but apparently Constance Isles has other ideas. Maura’s mother places her hands on the table and although in theory she’s addressing the group her eyes seek out Jane. “It seems that shake might have been a little more than I can handle. If you ladies will excuse me I need use the facilities. Jane if you would care to show me the way I would greatly appreciate the assistance.”

Jane glances at Maura in light of yet another clear snub but Maura doesn’t look unhappy. Maura is almost bouncing in her seat. Jane wants to hit herself on the forehead as she realises the implications – she is about to have the ‘what are your intentions with my daughter’ discussion. It seems unfair that she should have to deal with such scrutiny when she hasn’t even made her relationship with Maura official but there has been nothing normal about her relationship with Maura and this really shouldn’t be anything different.

She slides along the bench seat and leads Constance to the restroom. She briefly contemplates feigning ignorance and making her escape but Constance turns to her and says, “I’ll just be a moment and then we can talk.”

Jane stares into the mirror and tries to make herself look presentable. She figures this is better than giving into her desire to pace back and forward. She looks away as Constance washes her hands and prays that one of them has a stroke so that she is spared this conversation.

“I think Maura is really happy that you showed up,” Jane does her best to sound light.

“You would know better than I.”

“I didn’t mean anything by that.”

“I know. It’s true though. You know my daughter better than I do.”

“She’s my best friend,” Jane feels like a liar and a coward. “We spend a lot of time together.”

“I’m sure you do. Maura seems to like you.” Constance says and raises her eyebrow.

Right now a stroke doesn’t seem quick enough. If Jane had a gun she would just shoot herself in the head. “We get on well.”

“Jane you don’t have to tell me anything.”

“Ah ok.”

“But how about you do both of us a favour and stop pretending that there is nothing to tell.”

Even though Constance is trying to make things easier for her Jane wants to protest. She may love Maura but she is a long way from being ready to deal with the ramifications of that fact. This is all happening a little too fast for her. “I am very fond of your daughter,” she manages.

“And it’s clear that Maura thinks the world you.”

“I…I…I…”

“It’s ok dear I’m not trying to make you uncomfortable. Although I’ll admit that I’m surprised that this is so difficult for you.”

Jane is fairly sure that Constance is trying to tell her that from the moment they met she assumed that Jane was a lesbian. She feels that need to defend herself. “Just so you know being a female cop doesn’t necessarily mean what you seem to think it means.”

“Oh I know that. I would have even given you the benefit of the doubt about the whole ball breaker, tomboy demeanour but your behaviour left me with no choice but to jump to conclusions.” 

“Why was that?” Jane asks and wishes she hadn’t.

“I saw the way you and Maura look at one another.”

“Oh,” Jane says. She feels a little deflated because really there is no arguing with that logic.

“She is very special.”

“You don’t need to tell me that.”

“Not everyone sees how special she is.”

“Everyone likes Maura.” 

“Jane people like her breeding, her refinement and her style. The crasser among them like her money. Most people don’t notice anything more than her grooming and deportment though.”

“They notice her intelligence.”

“That only tends to intimidate people.”

“It can be a little off-putting,” Jane admits and wishes there wasn’t a smirk on her face.

“But you seem to manage it.”

“I may not understand your instalment art thingy or even why a pile of recycling can be considered art but I’m not mentally deficient.”

“I can see that dear.”

Jane still has the feeling that Constance is being condescending, “People can be smart in other ways.”

“I know you think what I do is silly.” Constance pauses as though waiting for Jane to object but then continues, “It’s not accessible to you.”

“No it’s really not.”

“People are like that for me.”

“Come again.”

“I don’t understand them. I don’t read them the way you do. I often wonder what Maura would have been like if someone else had have adopted her.”

“She wouldn’t be Maura,” Jane states simply but the thought of Maura being different leaves a strange feeling of emptiness in her chest.

“She might have been better off.”

“I like the way she is,” Jane replies sincerely.

“I know you do and I’m grateful.”

“You make it sound like Maura is someone who should be pitied. That is not the case.”

“Jane I’m not trying to pick a fight. When Maura was a little girl she was so in need of love and I couldn’t give it to her. That hasn’t changed. She needs love. Sometimes that need is so strong you can feel it coming off her.”

“She has people here who love her.”

“I see that but Jane my Maura doesn’t really know how to be loved. That’s my fault. She is very fragile.”

“Then maybe you should try not to break her so much,” Jane snips.

“I promise to try harder but you need to promise me to take care of her. She doesn’t know it but she needs you so much more than she needs me.” With that Constance exits.

Jane stays behind and tries to compose her thoughts. She is sure that this is not how these conversations are meant to go. She should have been told she was not good enough for Maura. Constance should have insisted she keep her blue collar hands off her princess of a daughter. There should at least have been threats of what she would do to Jane if she hurt Maura. Instead Jane got something more than a blessing. She feels like Constance has placed her in the role of Maura’s saviour and that doesn’t feel right. 

When she returns to the table the other women are gathering their coats. Jane’s mother is pulling on Constance’s arm and telling her that she needs to give an opinion on some of the paintings that Angela has produced. At least Jane can rely on her mother to be normal. Well, normal for Angela Rizzoli.

As they walk through the door Maura grabs Jane’s hand and whispers, “Thank you.”

“I like to be appreciated by I’m not sure what I’m being thanked for.”

“I know you got her to come here.”

“Maura I am fairly certain that no one can get your mother to do anything that she doesn’t want to do.”

“In general that’s true but she’s not used to dealing with someone who has a gun and isn’t afraid to use it.”

“Maura you should never think that they only way you can get your mother to spend time with you is under threat of death,” Jane is nearly right back to hating Constance.

“It might do her good. Not many people stand up to her.” Maura smiles but then her face falls, “I don’t stand up to her.”

“You shouldn’t have to.”

“You stand up to your mother.”

“That’s just a matter of self-preservation. If I didn’t I would still be locked in my bedroom in case some boy touched me but she would be outside the door yelling about the fact that I haven’t given her grandchildren yet.”

“Mothers are difficult,” Maura nods as though she’s realised something profound.

“Yes there are.”

“But I think my mother likes you.”

“I think she likes that you like me.”

“Well if that is the criteria she’s judging by she should really like you. She should love you in fact.”

“Is that a joke?”

“No,” Maura says puzzled.

“Oh ok.”

“Why would it be a joke?”

“It wouldn’t. I’m sorry.”

“Jane,” Maura’s voice gets low. “You know how I feel about you.”

“I think I have an idea.”

“Then you must have an idea of what I want to do to you right now.”

Jane has the sudden thought that Maura is nowhere near as clueless as her mother seems to think she is. “Maura,” she attempts to admonish her but all she does is blush.

“How much has your mother had to drink?”

That segue is more effective than if Jane had have jumped into a cold shower, “Why would you ask that?”

“I am wondering just how long it will take to her to go to sleep. I have major plans for you tonight and I doubt that you are going to be about to keep quiet. I plan to make sure that you scream.” With those words Maura leaves Jane in order to have a proper farewell with her mother. Jane is once again a little hot and bothered but Maura looks completely unaffected. In fact Maura is the picture of innocence as she kisses her mother on each cheek as though they are parting on the streets of Paris and not Boston. 

Jane scampers down the steps before her absence can be noted, and later commented on by her own mother. She watches the two older women look at Maura adoringly and she thinks that, when it comes to her daughter, Constance is still off base. It’s just possible that Maura is far more sociably adapt than any of them realise. Not because Maura understands the rules that the rest of society plays by but because she understands her own weaknesses and how to play to her strengths. She will do everything in her power to protect the doctor but Jane isn’t sure who is going to protect her from Maura.


End file.
